1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shock absorbing apparatus for an aircraft seat and an aircraft seat using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Apparatuses utilizing airbags are known for the purpose of protecting occupants from shock in such a case of body landing of an aircraft.
JP-A No. 2006-123802 discloses a landing shock absorbing apparatus equipped with seat holding and lowering means that lowers a seat from a predetermined position when landing shock is applied and an airbag provided between the seat and a floor surface. This apparatus absorbs the shock with both lowering of the seat and the airbag expanded at a predetermined pressure in advance.
JP-A No. 4-224437 discloses a device for occupant protection by sandwiching and holding an occupant from above and below, front and back, and right and left with airbags.